fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicente González
BIOS Prison Riot: As a Medellín Cartel leader, Vicente is one of the most ruthless and notorious drug cartel leaders to ever plague South America. He now fights at Crimson Hell Penitentiary after being prison-transferred there, following a 40-year sentence for his atrocities, including kidnapping a Cali Cartel leader and harvesting his organs for his own men to eat, bent on bringing back the cartel once he gets his early release. SPECIAL MOVES * Frenesí Salvaje (Wild Frenzy): Vicente rapidly swings his machete at his opponent twice diagonally to the right or left and twice diagonally to the left or right for four hits total. Meter Burn, in addition to adding two additional machete swings to the right or left and one additional swing to the left or right for seven hits total, also knocks the foe down onto the ground hard. * Apuñalamiento Vicioso (Vicious Stabbing): Vicente grabs his opponent by the back of the neck with his left hand and repeatedly stabs them in the gut for three hits total, then kicks them to the arena floor. On Meter Burn, he walks up to the opponent before grabbing them and stabs them a fourth time before the kick to the ground. * Golpe Lateral de Pie (Standing Side Slam): Vicente grabs his opponent and, with his left arm, performs a standing side slam that knocks them hard onto the arena floor. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the grab. * Bota Grande (Big Boot): Vicente runs at his opponent with a wrestling-style big boot to the face that knocks them to the ground hard. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Abuso de Drogas (Drug Abuse): Vicente takes out a small bag of powdered cocaine, opens it, and throws some of the contents at his opponent, temporarily blinding and stunning them for a free hit. On Meter Burn, he throws a larger amount of the cocaine, making the stun duration longer. PRISON BREAK * Brutalidad de Cartel (Cartel Brutality): Vicente walks over to his opponent with his left hand extended. If it connects, he grips their neck and throat with extreme pressure, crushing the trachea. The next thing he does is lift the character on the receiving end of the Prison Break above the ground and, with his machete, stab them in the torso multiple times for five hits total, lacerating some of the internal organs and fracturing the ribcage and sternum. Lastly, he ends the Prison Break sequence with a jumping Rock Bottom that shatters the unfortunate foe's spine and the back of their skull. DEATH SENTENCE * Corbata Colombiana (Colombian Necktie): Vicente menacingly stares down his opponent for two seconds, then jams his machete into both their knees, shattering the kneecaps in an X-ray cut and forcing them down on their knees, which they then proceed to hold in pain, bloodying the blade in the process. He then proceeds to force their head up and slash them horizontally in the neck, causing blood to gush out of them. Then, the back of the defeated opponent's head still in his left hand, he plants his weapon into the arena floor, jams his right hand into the large, bloody gash he just made in their neck, and rips out their tongue through the open wound before kicking the now-dead opponent to the ground in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at close distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Vicente plants his machete in the ground, then runs the back of his thumb across his own throat and extends his right or left arm to give a thumbs-down gesture, saying, "I wouldn't even call you worth killing!" Dividir Dolor de Cabeza (Splitting Headache): A defeated Vicente jams his machete in-between his collarbones, going halfway through and bloodying the blade in the process, then turns his weapon 90° counter-clockwise, splitting his own head open and exposing the split halves of his brain and tongue. The cartel boss then falls face-down on the arena floor, machete still in him, dead in a pool of his own blood. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz Rival: Axmed Ali Mahmoud * Intro Sequence: Vicente walks into the fight in an intimidating manner, his machete readied, during which he says, "You are ill-prepared..." then goes into his fighting stance, declaring, "For the dawn of Medellín Cartel Dos!" * Round Win Sequence: Vicente sharpens his machete on a rock, saying, "You wasted your chance for mercy, pendejo (asshole)," then throws the rock aside off-screen and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Vicente walks over to his defeated opponent, during which he declares, "By stepping into la pelea (the fight) with me...", then the camera focuses only on him, with the other character blocked from view, as he raises his machete above the unfortunate foe, continuing on, "You shot yourself in the foot, puta madre (motherfucker)!", and horizontally slashes them, causing some blood to spray all over him, then walks out of the fight. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "VICENTE GONZÁLEZ" on it at first, then turns the page to show Vicente's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the Medellín cartel boss' mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Vicente González, the cartel terror of South America. FLASHBACK: COLOMBIAN JUNGLE, JANUARY 1987 * Warden Jackson: (narrating) He was only 17 years old when he done joined the Medellín Cartel in '77, and since then, he was one of their most feared and ruthless members. (We then cut to the Colombian jungle, where Vicente, in his late 20s, when his hair and mustache weren't greying, is seen standing over a Cali Cartel boss he just kidnapped and had stripped down to just his underwear and tied down to a tree, his barely-dressed body all fat and hairy.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) One of his most notorious acts bein'... * Cali Cartel Boss: (struggling in his binds) You! Untie me this instant, cabrón (bastard)! And WHERE ARE MY FUCKING PANTS!? * Vicente: Calláte el carajo (shut the fuck up), you pathetic, stupid hijo de puta (son of a whore)! I don't show mercy to those I torture! (raising his machete to cut open the Cali Cartel boss) That includes you. (he then proceeds to jam his weapon in his victim's large belly and, very graphically, saw it open, during which the other cartel boss writhes and screams in excruciating agony) (Vicente then forcefully tears open the large wound he just made in the now-dead Cali Cartel boss and harvests several bloody organs from the corpse) * Cali Cartel Subordinate #1: ¡Ay, Dios mio! (Oh, my God!) * Cali Cartel Subordinate #2: What has this Medellín perro (dog) done to our jefe (boss)? * Vicente: (offering the Cali Cartel subordinates their boss' newly-harvested organs to eat) Aquí (here), eat up. * Cali Cartel Subordinate #1: But... But we... * Vicente: NOW! Or do I need to tear your tongues from your throats? (the frightened and traumatized subordinates then proceed to miserably eat the torn-out innards of their now-dead boss) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Vivisectin' enemies, and then forcin' their men to eat their organs. FLASHBACK: MEDELLÍN FIELD HANGAR, AUGUST 1990 (We're then taken to a field hangar in Medellín, where Vicente orders some of his men to load crates or small bags of cocaine onto a cargo plane.) * Vicente: ¡Venga! (Come on!) Put your backs into it! This goddamn crack won't smuggle itself into los Estados (the States)! You think I'll give a fuck if you perros sin valor (worthless dogs) whine?! * Medellín Cartel Subordinates: (reluctantly) ¡Sí, jefe! (Yes, boss!) (the men then load the cocaine onto the plane) Warden Jackson: (narrating) And, together, wit' his Cartel, smugglin' crack into the US of A and sellin' it to Latin immigrant crime bosses from Mexico, and Central America, and South America, Colombia included... (Next, we cut to a map of Colombia, half-faded together first with the Cartel's drug-trafficking plane fly in the sky as they leave Medellín and head for Miami, then Vicente driving his men in a rented car across the East Coast as they set off for New York City at the top and the now-early-30s cartel boss and his men trading some of the cocaine to Latin immigrant criminal organizations in both cities for bundles of American dollar banknotes at the bottom with a red line marking the travel route.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Their most frequent trade locations bein' Miami and NYC. (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Buchanan: Then I'm pretty sure the Cartel would most likely have been rich as fuck by now. * Warden Jackson: Indeed, they would. (Cut to Vicente's cell in a correctional facility in Medellín. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Vicente: I don't know who you are or what you want with me. Speak up before I waste your culo (ass)! * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Vicente: A tournament where inmates get to fight and murder the shit out of each other, you say? I'm in. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Vicente gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long flight. (We then cut to Vicente on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport helicopter.) * Vicente: (voice-over) I will stop at nothing for the rise of a "Medellín Cartel Dos" to happen! Make no mistake about that. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Axmed Ali Mahmoud (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Vicente and Axmed stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Vicente: You have no business interfering with mine, pirata (pirate). Get the fuck out of my way or I'll personally execute you! * Axmed: I didn't choose to defect to qarsana (piracy) to just stand and listen to idle threats like yours! * Vicente: El cártel de Medellín (the Medellín cartel) will return, much worse than ever... (going into his fighting stance) whether you like it or not! * Axmed: It's time I cast you into the deepest, coldest part of the ocean... (goes into his fighting stance as well) you worthless aabihiis wase (fatherfucker)! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Axmed is down on one knee and one hand.) * Vicente: Next time, maybe, bring your whole damn crew. I'll take ALL OF THEM at once! * Axmed: Allaenat ealayk (damn you)... I should have sent you... to what the pirates of old knew as "Davy Jones' Locker"... when I had the chance! * Vicente: Your kind, los piratas (the pirates) of this age, are an absolute disgrace to them! I should have you... * Inmate Crowd: KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! * Vicente: Now that I have defeated you, every organ inside you... (raises his machete above Axmed to slice him open) will soon make a fine pirate dinner, you seafaring hijo de puta (son of a whore)! * Axmed: (giving Vicente "the finger") Allaenat laka, al'ahmaq (fuck you, asshole)! I am NEVER getting sliced open alive, nor will any of my organs become food for my own men! (turns the hook part of his grappling hook upside-down) I am coming for you, Hooyo (Mother) and Aabbe (Father)!'' (drives the weapon into his own eyes and out his own head through his brain, yanks the hook upwards, and tears large chunks out of his own face, head, and brain, committing suicide and falling to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood. Three seconds later, we cut to Vicente in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.)'' * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Vicente: You dare disrespect my autoridad (authority) as a former Medellín Cartel boss!? (going into his fighting stance) What do you have, some kind of death wish? FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Vicente: ''Sí (yes), and now your estúpida perra (stupid bitch) warden owes you and your fellow donkey fuckers who call themselves seguridad (security)... (Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) some of her innards to feast upon. (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) Could this be it? Have I finally... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Vicente, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Vicente: Puta sucia (filthy whore)... What right have you to be the boss of the future boss of a new Medellín Cartel? Why are you standing in my way? * Warden Jackson: 'Cause in Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Vicente: That rule applies to cartel wars as well, and now my enemies' tongues have been cut from their cock-sucking throats and their hearts, intestines, and other organs fed to some of their men! * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. Ain't no way you ever gon' bring back this cartel of yours! It's done been outta business since '93. Ain't you done heard? * Vicente: Don't give me that mierda (shit)! The start of Medellín Cartel Dos is drawing nearer than I thought it would! Be certain of that. * Warden Jackson: It was by then that all y'all law-fleein' Cartel motherfuckers got yo' asses thrown in the slammer or pumped wit' lead, and wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Vicente: Right from the very moment I get my early release from this hellhole, you will be the first to face our wrath! (going into his fighting stance) We will be far worse, and far more powerful, than the first Cartel ever was! * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Vicente: (walking out the prison gate) The Medellín Cartel will now live again... Just as I planned right from the start! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Vicente González has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Vicente sitting at his desk, which has some bundles of American dollar banknotes from a recent drug trade on it, on a lavish chair, at the Medellín Cartel Dos headquarters, formerly an abandoned warehouse, with two of his subordinates standing on either side of him, on the right.) Vicente was relentless in his mission to escape Crimson Hell Penitentiary and revive the defunct Medellín Cartel, and security and other inmates who dared stand in the way of his plans never lived to tell the tale, nor did they ever live, period. His drug-trafficking empire now lives again, more powerful than before. * Vicente: Sí... This is it! Medellín Cartel Dos has officially begun! Not even la Madrina de la Cocaína (the Cocaine Godmother), Griselda Blanco, down in el Infierno (Hell), will be able to match me in terms of brutalidad (brutality), nor autoridad! (Back at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, Vicente and the other Crimson Devils members: Kamla, Yeong-gi (see Kamla Gupta's entry for details on what he looks like and what he wears), Todd, Zhiming Long, Beatrice, Buchanan, Trapper, Boris, Palhalouco (see Maggie Rose's entry for details on what he looks like and what he wears), and a balding, early-70s Southeast Asian man with a thick, greying goatee who wears a dark green military uniform with a peaked cap of the same color and brown sandals, are seen walking the prison hallway.) Soon after leaving prison and starting Medellín Cartel Dos, Vicente received a phone call from his former warden, who wished to recruit him into her newly-founded faction, the Crimson Devils. Without hesitation, he gladly accepted, for Argus Chi will soon face the wrath of the new Cartel. * Vicente: Make no mistake, Coronel (Colonel) Miller. The organs of those insignificant fuckers you call "Argus Chi" will soon be yours to feast upon! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * I now confirm another new character to join the Prison Survivors roster who makes an appearance in Vicente's ending: former Khmer Rouge operative Sang Nheun! Category:MGW characters